Episode 13: Redemption for the Damned
Lucifer begins "This is my son, Echo, the would-be Anti-Christ. Although when sent to Earth to take control as planned, he redirected to the Underworld. He soon took over management here and began his own agenda. I am here to take him home and show him the way." He walks over to Echo, who is still unconcious and being clutched by Lilith tightly. Lucifer backhands her away from him and grabs his hand. An Oblivion Gate, a portal to Hell, opens in front of them. He begins to drag Echo toward it but is stopped. He turns around to see Sadow grabbing his ankle. Lucifer frowns and asks "What is the meaning of this?" Sadow says "A fallen angel like you, who has abandoned and opposes God will never have redemption. However..." He looks down at Echo. "A misguided soul such as this, might have a chance at eternal life." Lucifer smirks "He is my son, my own flesh and blood made for the damnation of Earth. You would save such a black soul, who has no hope for Heaven?" Sadow nods. Lucifer sighs and lets go of Echo. He walks toward the portal and stops. He turns and says "You can have him." He leaves. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Echo wakes just as the portal closes. He jumps up and slams his hand down on the ground. Twilight digs tunnels around the palace and finally returns, with the ashy remains of Sharkak. He seals them in a jar and opens a portal to Earth. The rest of the group enters and sees this. Echo shouts "Lilith, Saimaro! Come!" Saimaro quickly awakes from a fake unconciousness and elbows Achrones in the stomach. He hurries over to Echo, along with Lilith. A limping Joviah enters with the group and s[rints toward Echo. He turns toward the group, who has just freed the Princess. He smiles coldly "The day may be yours for now, Humans. But remember that the Demon race is always superior. Remember that." He and his followers enter the portal as the palace starts to crumble. Kane pulls out a large cross with a Ruby on it out of his trenchcoat. He holds it high as the group clusters together. He shouts "Heavenly father, rid us of this accursed domain and cleanse our souls of the sufferin g of war! Amen!" They all disappear in a flash of white light and reappear in Castle Alexander. After much celebration, Yami enters with pots and asks "Would anyone like some celebratory tea?" Seireitou and Achrones immediately shout "No!" Sadow pats Len on the head and says "For an imitation of life, you did pretty good Len-bot." Len blushes and says "Stop calling me that! My name is Len Kagamine!" Mizumi strodes up behind and playfully shoves him with one hand. "Tag." She runs off with Len as Sadow chases. In the throne room, the Queen hugs the Princess desperately "I thought I lost you!" Nyan smiles as she is finally home, with or without Plushies, she is still home.Xander smiles happily, having fulfilled his duty. Steel quietly sits atop Castle Alexander, staring out at the sky. He clutches his pay check tightly and asks himself "This is it? This is what I went from Hell and back to get? A piece of paper?" He looks up at the sky. "No more." Minkai joins him up there and cheekingly says "Such a pretty night we have, don't we?" He stares up at the sky with him. "I wonder what you Humans think about when you look up at Space..." In a dark room, a large screen flickers forward and rewind as, sitting in a black throne-like chair in front of it, Echo watches the fight play over. Although he has it zoomed to a certain degree. He watches over and over as Len demolishes his cavalry. Lilith enters and says "Good news, Echo-sama. Not only has Sharkak been ressurected, but Operation J-69 can begin." Echo smiles coldly "She's online?" Lilith smiles back 'Yes. Our little Rin is finally online." In another room filled with wires and test tubes, a blonde girl sitting in a strapper awakes, revealing blue eyes and an electronic piece on her head." Echo enters "Wakey, wakey Rin Kagamine." She says gently "Rin Kagamine?" Echo replies "That is your name. I am Echo. I am your lord, your master, and your god. You will obey my every command. And as for you..." He turns to a man in bandages with candles around him sitting cross-legged on the floor. His bandages covers the left side of his face. "You'll be mobile in about a week, Sharkak. Rest easy, for your part in Operation J-69 will be integral." A mad grin stretches across the bandaged mouth of Sharkak, and he stares at Echo, with his eye bloodshot, while laughing insanely. (Ending vid plays)